candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bp101697/Making Fanon in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki
Hi/Hello everybody, I'm Bp101697, I'm a CCR maker. Before making this fanon, I contributed in Angry Birds Wiki (old staff.) Ok, this blog will guide to make a fanon. Announcing Your Fanon Before making fanon, you must annouce your fanon at Created Fanons page. Scroll down to the "Fanons created by Members," and click edit. Writing this form: Your fanon by Your username And place the link. Example Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge by Bp101697 Making Fanon In your fanon main page (e.g. Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge, Candy Crush Saga Rosie, Candycrush071's Candy Crush). Adding overall information about your fanon such as level types, new elements, etc. Example " There are 5 level types on this game, which are Moves Levels, Jelly Levels, Ingredient Levels, Timed Levels and Candy Order Levels. Moves Levels The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. The first 2 moves levels are also the first 2 levels in the game. A majority of later moves levels contain bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Evantually, moves levels will also be more common than the original game. Jelly Levels Introduced at level 3, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves and destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. If finished with extra moves, jelly fishes will appear and eat the candy (1 move = 3 jelly fishes), earning the player 1020 points each for the fish. Ingredients Levels Introduced at level 6, special unmatchable game pieces (cherries and hazelnuts) appear on the board and the player must clear the pieces beneath them to get them to a delivery point using a set number of moves and get the minimum score before running out of moves. A menu appears on screen to tell the player how many ingredients are needed to win the game. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy(1 striped candy = 3,000 points) Timed Levels Introduced at level 10, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Special pieces (+5 candies that gives additional 5 seconds) appear on the board to add time to the clock. If there are still +5 candies, they will explode like a wrapped candy but if a special candy hit the +5 candy, they will disappear without exploding. Candy Order Levels Introduced at level 51, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, or special candy combinations using a set number of moves and at least get 1 star. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points) " -Candy Crush Saga Rose- Episodes Most fanons in this wiki are divided into episodes. You can add the episode pages for your fanon. Examples *Sweet Suburban *Candy Town (CCSR) *Bubblegum Boss(Maalit72's Candy Crush Saga) New Elements You can add some new elements in your fanon. Some new elements that exist in some fanons such as Chocolate Levels, 10-layer icings, White chocolate, Jam, Candies Flow, Metal Boxes, etc. Levels You can make your levels in your fanon, older fanons than CCF have no this section, but since CCF, all the fanons have the true levels pages. Structure 1. Infobox level This is the part to show the general info for each level. 2. Header You have to write the header for the levels. See each page about level. 3. Difficulty Of course, you must analize your level about the difficulty each level. 4. Stars If you use the 3-star system, you need to show the target score foe each level. (Do not hide the target score section like in most Angry Birds Games. You are the level builder!) 5. Notes Add the notes for your levels if necessary. Such as the (color) lines show where candies or swirls or bombs spawn. Example: Orange lines show where the candies spawn. Or tell the frequently of swirls, bombs, or ingredients spawn. Example: An ingredients spawn every 5 moves. Tell the cap of elements on the board. Example: Maximum amount of bombs on the board is 5. 6. Difference Your fanon won't need this, mine too. I put it in some levels. This shows the difference of CCR level and original level. 7. Trivia You can add some trivia in your article. 8. Past Versions In case you redesigned levels, you may archive the levels in the "Versions" subpage and make the link to that. 9. Navbox The good wiki needs the navbox for linking the pages. 10. Categories This is very important!!! You need to add your articles into categories. Categories: *............ (Your fanon in shortness) ........... levels - Levels in your fanon *............ (Types) ............. levels - Level types such as "Jelly levels" *............ (Your episode) ............... levels - Levels in episodes in your fanon *Episode openers - First level in the episode *Episode finales - Last level in the episode *Levels with new things - Levels with the new element(s) *Levels with single jelly - Your level has single jellies *Levels with double jelly - Your level has double jellies *Levels with cherries - Your level has cherries *Levels with hazelnuts - Your level has hazelnuts *Levels with ... moves - Moves for your level *Levels with 30-54 spaces - Your level has 30-54 spaces *Levels with 55-63 spaces - Your level has 55-63 spaces *Levels with 64-80 spaces - Your level has 64-80 spaces *Levels with 81 spaces - Your level has 81 spaces *...-color levels - Number of candy colors in your level *Levels with ...(blockers or elements)... - Blockers or elements in your level *...(difficulty)... level - Difficulty for your level *Levels whose candies do not start from rest - Candies and blockers in the level do not fill the entire board and they fall before making the first move *Levels with spaces without candy - The levels with no candies in some spaces after falling candies before the first move. Category:Blog posts